


Nuzlocke: Rain, Rain

by animatedrose



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Battling, Blood, Burials, Crying, Death, Depression, Determination, Gen, Moving Dead Bodies, Murder, Pokemon Abuse, Sadness, Talking Pokemon, Team Plasma made the nuzlocke challenge, Violence, attempted murder of Ghetsis, attempted murder of a Pokemon, from my old fanfiction.net account, gorgy, insanity at the end, lethal gym battles, mentally disconnecting from reality, old, protagonist is left up to the imagination, rain showers, some hero paths aren't always pure, twisted children's songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25019986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animatedrose/pseuds/animatedrose
Summary: "Rain, rain, come and play. Wash away the blood today."
Kudos: 5





	Nuzlocke: Rain, Rain

_“Rain, rain, come and play. Wash away the blood today.”_

When I first heard the melody, I thought of the “Rain, rain, go away” song. I never thought such a simple, childish song would haunt me throughout my journey. I never thought that the lyrics above would replace those of that children’s rhyme. Who would’ve known?

Not me, that’s for sure.

I first heard the melody, it was being hummed by an old woman outside of Striaton City Gym. I had just defeated the Gym, but it came with a price. The dead body of my Lillipup, Daisy, was cradled in my arms. She had died to a Patrat’s Bide. She never stood a chance with her low level.

I never understood why the old woman was humming that song that day…until now. As I walked away from the gym in order to bury Daisy on Route 2, where I had captured her only a day earlier, I left a trail of blood behind. Rain began to fall, washing it away like an eraser to a white board. There was no trace of it left.

_“Rain, rain, go away. Come again some other day.”_

I didn’t hear the melody again until I reached Nacrene City. I was scouring the area just outside of Pinwheel Forest when I heard it. When I saw the source, I wasn’t too surprised.

It was a Tympole, humming in a nearby puddle. It looked cute to me, so I didn’t hesitate to throw a Poke Ball at it. The little Water-type didn’t put up a struggle. If anything, it seemed happy to have been caught. I named her Rainy.

My joy didn’t last long. When I challenged Nacrene City Gym, disaster struck me once more. Lenora’s Herdier managed to both dodge my Servine, Autumn’s, Leaf Tornado and hit her with Take Down. I didn’t think much of it…until my Servine collapsed, bleeding from the mouth. I realized my mistake just before Lenora pointed it out to me.

“That Take Down was a critical hit. Your Servine has lost.”

All I could do was sit there, holding the dying body of my loyal Servine. Autumn choked on her own blood, her crushed ribs ensuring a slow and painful death. I was crying my eyes out by the time she finally perished, her form falling still and cold in my arms. I wanted to run away, but I couldn’t.

This was a Gym battle. You couldn’t run from Gym battles. You either won…or lost. I had to win. I didn’t want to lose anyone else.

When I left Nacrene Gym, badge in my pocket, I headed for Pinwheel Forest in order to bury Autumn. It was during her burial, all done by my own two hands, that I heard the song being hummed again. Only this time, it was different.

I could hear Rainy _speaking_. I should’ve been shocked, but I wasn’t. I was terrified, not by the Tympole itself but by what it was saying. The melody was the same but the words had changed.

_“Rain, rain, come and play. Wash away the blood today.”_

I was so shocked and afraid that I didn’t initially notice that it had begun to rain until I was shivering from the cold. Fear driving me, I quickly covered Autumn’s body with dirt and placed the headstone on the makeshift grave. Then I ran from the forest.

_“Rain, rain, come and play. Wash away the blood today.”_

I never noticed the rain washing the blood from my hands and the street. I was too afraid to notice or care. I just wanted to get away.

_“Rain, rain, come and play. Wash away the blood today.”_

I stayed in Nacrene City for a few days until my panic calmed. I wanted to put Rainy in the PC but I chose not to despite already having my Panpour, Puddles, on my team. I almost wish I had put her in the PC, even thought I doubted that the melody would ever leave me.

Rainy’s song returned once I reach Pinwheel Forest. I was battling a pair of twins with two Sewaddle. I don’t what I was thinking when I sent my Purrloin, Lavender, and my Roggenrola, Quake, into battle against them. Weirdly enough, Quake survived the mass attack of Razor Leaf despite his type-disadvantage to the move.

It was Lavender that perished, her small purple body torn apart by the sharp leaves. She bled to death before I even reached her. I had been especially close to the feline Pokemon. Her death broke my heart.

_“Rain, rain, come and play. Wash away the blood today.”_

I ignored the urge to run from the singing. I stayed put, obediently digging Lavender’s grave not far from where she died. Rainy sung those two sentences over and over.

_“Rain, rain, come and play. Wash away the blood today.”_

This time, I noticed when the rain began to fall. I watched numbly as it flattened Lavender’s purple and cream fur to her thin body, washing the bloodstains away in minutes. I covered her now-clean body with dirt, unaware of the bloody trail behind me disappearing too.

_“Rain, rain, come and play. Wash away the blood today.”_

I was too numb to care. I had lost three friends since my journey had begun. They had been my first three Pokemon. What had they done to deserve death?

_“Rain, rain, come and play. Wash away the blood today.”_

I walked away, returning to Nacrene City for the second time. The rain continued to fall, washing my hands and clothes of blood. Rainy hopped after me, continuing to happily sing her twisted little song.

_“Rain, rain, come and play. Wash away the blood today.”_

I didn’t hear the melody for a long while after that. I dreaded facing Castelia City Gym for fear of hearing Rainy’s song but I defeated it without losing anyone, much to my relief. My third badge in hand, I headed confidently into the desert.

I was cocky once I had reached Relic Castle. I hadn’t lost anyone in so long that I was certain that I would never lose anyone else. My cockiness cost me when I faced a boy and his Sigilyph. One Psybeam later…and Quake, my Roggenrola, was gone forever.

_“Rain, rain, come and play. Wash away the blood today.”_

I dug a deep hole in the sand…at least, as deep as I _could_ dig in sand. As I deposited Quake’s motionless form into the hole, I felt something hit my face. I looked up and watched in shock as the stormy desert skies poured rain.

_“Rain, rain, come and play. Wash away the blood today.”_

This couldn’t _possibly_ be just a coincidence. Every time one of my Pokemon died, it began to rain. Every time Rainy sang, which only happened when one of my Pokemon died, it began to rain. Could Rainy be calling the rain with her song?

_“Rain, rain, come and play. Wash away the blood today.”_

Impossible! A Tympole couldn’t call the rain! Rainy didn’t even _know_ Rain Dance!

_“Rain, rain, come and play. Wash away the blood today.”_

I didn’t have to cover Quake with sand. The rain did the job for me, pushing wet sand over him. I simply set up his makeshift grave-marker and left. The rain did an excellent job of hiding my tears.

_“Rain, rain, come and play. Wash away the blood today.”_

It took twice as long before I heard Rainy’s song again. I defeated both the Nimbasa and Driftveil City Gyms without any losses. I was on my way to Minstraltalon City to receive my sixth gym badge, which made me have to travel through Chargestone Cave.

Ironically, it wasn’t a random trainer that took a Pokemon from me. It was a Team Plasma grunt and his Sandile. Two Assurances ended the life of my Yamask, Spirit.

It was nearly impossible to bury Spirit in Chargestone Cave, so I had to head back to the cave’s entrance to bury him. It was a long walk, but I did it. I clutched the dead Yamask in my arms, eyes stinging with tears. It had been far too long since I had lost someone.

_“Rain, rain, come and play. Wash away the blood today.”_

Once I was outside, I began to dig. I could hear Rainy singing behind me. The rain began to fall just as I had finished digging the hole. The rain fell down like an endless waterfall, sending huge gushes of water into Chargestone Cave to wash away the trail of blood Spirit had left behind as I carried him. I wouldn’t be surprised if the whole cave simply flooded from the rain.

_“Rain, rain, come and play. Wash away the blood today.”_

I placed Spirit’s tiny body into the hole, covering him up with nearby mud. As I stood, the rain washed the mud and blood from my clothes. I almost wished it wouldn’t have.

_“Rain, rain, come and play. Wash away the blood today.”_

I could’ve easily gone back to Driftveil City and rested for a few days, if only to recover from losing yet another Pokemon. But I didn’t. Waiting wouldn’t stop the deaths from occurring. It would only stall them. If I wanted to try and stop it from happening, I had to get stronger. And I could only get stronger by moving onward. I didn’t hesitate to continue walking through the now-flooded Chargestone Cave, Rainy’s song echoing behind me.

_“Rain, rain, come and play. Wash away the blood today.”_

I managed to get pretty far before my next loss occurred. I defeated Minstraltalon City Gym easily and breezed through the Celestial Tower. I took the time to ring the bell atop the tower for my lost Pokemon.

Daisy the Lillipup…

Autumn the Servine…

Lavender the Purrloin…

Quake the Roggenrola…

Spirit the Yamask…

I cried a lot at Celestial Tower, honestly. I felt the heartbreak all over again. I screamed from the top of the tower, letting the whole world hear me.

“Why? Why did my Pokemon have to die? Was I a bad trainer? Was I doing something wrong? Tell me!”

Of course, I received no answer. I didn’t expect one. Maybe a tiny part of me didn’t _want_ one. I left the tower after that and headed for Twist Mountain, my next destination.

I didn’t get too far inside before I battled a Hiker and his Boldore. My Watchog, Chuckles, was taken down by Rock Slide. I recognized it instantly as a critical hit from the boosted strength of the attack alone. It was just like how Autumn had died…

_“Rain, rain, come and play. Wash away the blood today.”_

It was raining heavily outside when I exited Twist Mountain, the bloody corpse of my beloved Watchog in my arms and tears running down my face. I dug at the base of the mountain, as I did every time I lost someone. But this wasn’t just _someone_. Chuckles was _special_.

_“Rain, rain, come and play. Wash away the blood today.”_

The rain washed the blood from my face and clothes. It also washed the blood from Chuckles’ fur. I covered him in dirt. Then I just stood there, crying.

_“Rain, rain, come and play. Wash away the blood today.”_

Any old passerby would think I was insane, standing out in the rain and staring at nothing. They didn’t understand me. What I went through. The losses I’d suffered. The friends I’d lost. The pain I was in. They didn’t know or understand. They never would. I didn’t want them to. It was my burden to bear. Mine alone.

_“Rain, rain, come and play. Wash away the blood today.”_

“Why?” I whispered.

_“Rain, rain, come and play. Wash away the blood today.”_

“What did I do wrong?”

_“Rain, rain, come and play. Wash away the blood today.”_

“Why am I losing everyone?”

_“Rain, rain, come and play. Wash away the blood today.”_

“Is this your way of telling me to give up? Go home? Quit being a trainer?”

_“Rain, rain, come and play. Wash away the blood today.”_

“Do you want me to die?”

_“Rain, rain, come and play. Wash away the blood today.”_

“ANSWER ME, DAMN IT!”

A loud boom of thunder drowned out Rainy’s singing. I was glad. I didn’t want to hear it anymore. I was sick of that song.

Sadly, the booming thunder soon ended. The song returned. So did my pain and misery. And so did my tears…

_“Rain, rain, come and play. Wash away the blood today.”_

I was practically a zombie when I arrived in Icirrus City. Even defeating the gym and getting my seventh badge didn’t perk me up. What was the point? I was going to inevitably lose another Pokemon, sooner or later. What was the point in being happy now?

I resolved to simply train until I couldn’t train anymore. So I headed for Route 8 and started. My Pokemon gained many levels and my fighting spirit returned. I wasn’t going to lose anyone again! Not now, not ever! I wasn’t going to suffer another loss! I wasn’t going to give up! Never!

“You can’t beat me!” I declared.

I wouldn’t let sorrow and pain destroy me. I had to be stronger than that. Losing Autumn didn’t kill me. Neither did losing Chuckles. If I could survive that, I could survive _anything_!

My resolve failed thanks to a boy and his Fraxure. Ironically, it was a Pokemon Ranger. One Dragon Dance and a Dragon Claw was all it took. The Fraxure only had, what, one HP left thanks to Crunch. It wasn’t enough, though. My Krokorok, Fang, was only one level away from evolving when he died.

_“Rain, rain, come and play. Wash away the blood today.”_

I couldn’t move Fang due to his size, so I simply chased the Pokemon Ranger away so I could dig a grave for Fang in peace. It took a lot longer than digging graves for the others since he was far larger. My biggest Pokemon to die…as of yet.

_“Rain, rain, come and play. Wash away the blood today.”_

The pouring rain made digging harder since the dirt became mud, but I got the job done. Once the grave was dug, I dragged Fang as best I could into it. My clothes were completely soaked in blood. Even the rain had trouble washing it away completely, leaving pinkish stains behind. I was kind of glad. I had a reminder now, however gory it was.

_“Rain, rain, come and play. Wash away the blood today.”_

I had to literally jump into the grave with Fang to get his corpse into it. Climbing out was hard due to the mud. For a moment, I feared that I would be trapped in an open grave with my dead Krokorok. Then I found a tree root along the muddy wall and managed to pull myself up.

_“Rain, rain, come and play. Wash away the blood today.”_

My clothes were soaked in mud and blood when I finished covering the grave up. I used an old stick as a grave-marker. The rain intensified, wiping away the blood on the ground. My clothes were left a wild mix of brown and pink. I didn’t care. If anything, I was happy. My tears were of joy…and sorrow.

_“Rain, rain, come and play. Wash away the blood today.”_

Over the next few days of my journey, I felt oddly disjointed from reality. I took no notice of where I was going or who I encountered. I only noticed the battles, which took no more of my friends on my way to the Elite Four.

I was sure I had to be going crazy. During my battle with Drayden in Opelucid City Gym, I found myself laughing as each of his Pokemon fell to mine. They weren’t dead but I still found their defeats hilarious. When I received my badge, I walked out with a grin wide enough to put the Cheshire Cat to shame.

I trained my team hard on the way to the Elite Four. By the time we reached the front gates, my Pokemon were well above Level 50, some nearing 60. All except for Rainy, who wasn’t included in my fighting team anymore. The tiny Tympole hopped behind me, free of her Poke Ball, humming for all to hear.

I found myself growing more ecstatic with each win against the Elite Four’s Pokemon. Caitlin and Marshal were easily defeated, followed soon by Grimsley. Unfortunately, Shauntal caused me problems. I would’ve been fine had it been only that…

Her Cofagrigus was all she had left. My Archeops, Ancient, was poisoned due to its Toxic. I thought he’d be fine. The Cofagrigus only had a few HP left. It was an easy win!

That was all destroyed by a Shadow Ball to the chest. Ancient _screamed_ , falling from the sky. He was revived from a fossil…and now he was dying.

_“Rain, rain, come and play. Wash away the blood today.”_

How could this have happened? I was so careful! If he wasn’t poisoned, he would’ve survived! Why? What had I done wrong? I was…so careful… I really was…

_“Rain, rain, come and play. Wash away the blood today.”_

Rain began to fall in the room. Shauntal backed up, afraid. She was staring at Rainy, who sang her twisted song somewhere behind me. I didn’t care. I held my dying Archeops in my arms, watching him take his last breath. Blood splashed on my shirt from his weak choking. Ancient was…gone…

_“Rain, rain, come and play. Wash away the blood today.”_

I don’t know why but suddenly, I was laughing. Not happily. Insanely. I truly had gone insane. Nothing I did mattered. Nothing had changed. No amount of training could change that fact that my Pokemon were going to _die_. Why bother?

_“Rain, rain, come and play. Wash away the blood today.”_

I don’t know how long I was laughing for. All I know is that when I finally stopped, I saw a huge staircase had broken through the ceiling. I heard someone call for me, demanding the right to a battle. I laughed. Someone _else_ to fight? Why not? I had nothing left to lose.

I headed up the stairs, giggling like a little girl. I ignored the Team Plasma grunts, who scrambled away from me upon seeing the pinkish stains on my clothes from Ancient’s blood. Funny, I don’t recall burying Ancient. I should go back and do that.

I will later. After I’ve beaten the voice demanding a battle. Was it the one taking my friends away from me? I’ll kill it if it is.

There’s a strange boy standing in front of me now. It’s N, right? What does he want? Oh, he wanted a battle. He won’t kill my Pokemon. He loves them too much…right?

I’m fighting a massive white dragon now. So annoying! Taking it out isn’t hard. I nearly dealt the finishing blow with my Scrafty, Kayla, when N demanded I catch it. I throw the Master Ball that I got from…I don’t remember where. It doesn’t matter anymore. The dragon’s caught, but I refuse to let it into my party. I won’t lose anymore friends.

N’s disappointed but I don’t care. He’s not important. He’s just another obstacle. I can feel it. My friends’ murderer is here somewhere. I’ll find them. Then they’ll pay. I promise. I swear my life on it.

N’s weak. Very weak. Kayla takes his team out almost all by himself. I’m laughing at him, asking him how he expects to save any Pokemon if he can’t even beat a failure like me. He’s puzzled. I don’t know why. I don’t care either. He’s unimportant.

Another man appears. Ghetsis, right? Don’t know, don’t care. I ignore him at first.

Then he tells me everything. His plans to rule the world, lying to N, enslaving Pokemon, hurting people, spreading the new training rules… It was him! He did it! He killed my Pokemon!

Spirit’s death flashes through my mind. Team Plasma killed him. They probably killed hundreds of other Pokemon. All through a challenging set of rules meant to make us stronger.

LIES! It meant to break us to their will! It made us weak. Made us give up. Made us quit our journeys. Made us lose our minds!

It’s their fault…

IT’S ALL THEIR FAULT!

I barely register Rainy beginning to sing. No one is dead. Why is she singing? Does this mean I will kill Ghetsis? Team Plasma? N? No, not N. He’s not important. He was lied to, too. Ghetsis and Team Plasma are to blame! They will DIE!

_“Rain, rain, come and play. Wash away the blood today.”_

Kayla attacks Ghetsis’ Cofagrigus. One Crunch knocks it down to under half of its HP. I cheer insanely. I briefly fear for her when it uses Toxic, only to laugh when my precious Scrafty dodges it. One more Crunch and the stupid living coffin falls, defeated. My laughter intensifies when I see blood pooling around its body. It can no longer hurt my friends…or anyone else, for that matter.

_“Rain, rain, come and play. Wash away the blood today.”_

As soon as the Hydreigon appears, I instinctively know that Kayla is in trouble. I can’t move nearly fast enough, though. It uses Focus Blast, tearing my Scrafty apart. It was a critical hit. She screams in agony, falling straight into my open arms. I fall to my knees, terrified. Kayla… No… I can only watch as she bleeds in my arms, dying. I can feel the rain falling from the skies above us all.

_“Rain, rain, come and play. Wash away the blood today.”_

I know I cannot sit with her corpse. I can’t bury her. Not here. Not now. I have to end this. This man can’t be allowed to live now. He has killed Kayla, one of my last remaining friends. I can’t let him escape. I’ll kill him.

_“Rain, rain, come and play. Wash away the blood today.”_

Ghetsis is laughing as I stand up, blood soaking into my clothes. The rain in falling lightly but I know it will strengthen with time. I can see N somewhere behind Ghetsis. He’s crying for Kayla’s death. For Ghetsis’ cruelty. For my insanity. For that, I will let him live. N is innocent. Ghetsis is guilty.

_“Rain, rain, come and play. Wash away the blood today.”_

I send out Cotton, my Whimsicott. Her Mega Drain slowly leeches away at Hydreigon’s HP. I cry out in terror when it uses Fire Blast, only to cheer when Cotton dodges around it with ease. Cotton dodges another Fire Blast and a Focus Blast immediately afterward. Ghetsis is nearly screaming in rage while I laugh maniacally at him. It’s nice to see _him_ suffer for once! He’ll pay for all of my friends’ deaths!

_“Rain, rain, come and play. Wash away the blood today.”_

My laughter increases when Hydreigon uses Surf, which hits but does very little damage. Mega Drain is quickly depleting its HP. Cotton gets hit with a Focus Blast, knocking her down to half her health. Ghetsis, apparently not wanting to lose his strongest Pokemon, uses a Full Restore to heal it. Mega Drain barely makes a dent in it now. I decide to switch to my Lampent, Scorch. I realize it was a mistake the moment I see the huge wave from Hydreigon’s Surf, boosted due to a critical hit, engulf him.

_“Rain, rain, come and play. Wash away the blood today.”_

Scorch’s flame is sputtering. He’s dying. My second friend is dying to this horrible murderer. First Kayla and now Scorch. Why are all of my Pokemon dying? They don’t deserve it! The Lampent’s flame dies as he lays there on my lap. Scorch is dead. I stand up, eyes shining with tears…and blazing with a thirst for revenge. Scorch and Kayla will _not_ die in vain!

_“Rain, rain, come and play. Wash away the blood today.”_

I send in Swarm, my Basculin. Ghetsis is grinning now, so sure of his success in this battle. I can see the fear in N’s eyes. I realize why there’s fear. Hydreigon uses Focus Blast, knocking my Basculin aside easily. When he hits the ground I see blood gushing from his gills. It was another critical hit. I rush to him, cradling him to my chest. Swarm is choking, dying. He hadn’t stood a chance against Ghetsis’ dragon. I hug him close as he takes his final breath, adding his blood to the pinkish-red material of my bloodstained shirt.

_“Rain, rain, come and play. Wash away the blood today.”_

Ghetsis is taunting me now. Saying how weak I am. How pathetic. How hopeless. That I never stood a chance against him. That even if I was the other hero, whatever that meant, I was destined to fail as N had. That I was better off giving up and dying peacefully than struggling uselessly as my team died around me. That I was going to die with the blood of dozens of Pokemon on my hands. He was laughing now.

_“Rain, rain, come and play. Wash away the blood today.”_

Rainy is still singing. There will be more death soon. I pray it is on Ghetsis’ team, not mine. I struggle to my feet, lying Swarm’s dead body beside Kayla and Scorch’s corpses. The rain is falling harder than ever now. I’m soaked to the bone, but I’m numb to the chill. Rainy never stops singing.

_“Rain, rain, come and play. Wash away the blood today.”_

I send out Lacy, my Swoobat. She’s not the most defensive Pokemon I have, but she’s fast and strong. Hopefully, it’ll be enough to kill the Hydreigon. It deserves death for killing my friends. Ghetsis will join it soon after, that much I promise. He won’t live, not with all the deaths he has caused. Never…

_“Rain, rain, come and play. Wash away the blood today.”_

It uses Dragon Pulse on Lacy, nearly knocking her to half health. She uses Calm Mind to strengthen herself, understanding what could happen if she loses. A second Dragon Pulse knocks her to less than a third of her health. The Swoobat keeps up the Calm Mind tactic, bidding her time. Hopefully, it’ll be enough. I use a Moomoo Milk to heal her, just barely in time to counter a third Dragon Pulse. Lacy then unleashes Psychic just seconds before I remember Hydreigon’s Dark-type half. I barely have time to scream before Lacy is torn down by a critical hit Dragon Pulse.

_“Rain, rain, come and play. Wash away the blood today.”_

Her wings are shredded and broken. Her fur is soaked with crimson blood. I run to her, scooping her up in my arms. She can barely squeak from the pain. I know that she’s dying, just like the others have. Her defenses had finally become the death of her. I hug my dying Swoobat close, tears pouring down my cheeks. The rain hides my tears and washes the blood away. Lacy dies is my arms, as all of my friends have. I scream.

_“Rain, rain, come and play. Wash away the blood today.”_

Ghetsis is laughing even harder now, calling me weak and foolish. Who was _I_ to think I could win against _him_ , leader of Team Plasma? I was but a foolish child, believing in pretty dreams of success and adventure. Such dreams couldn’t defeat him. That was reality! I couldn’t win, no matter how hard I tried. I was going to lose. I was going to die. I simply stood no chance at all against him. End of story.

_“Rain, rain, come and play. Wash away the blood today.”_

N was shouting, trying to encourage me. He was telling Ghetsis to stop. That he was King of Team Plasma. That Ghetsis had no right to do this. That killing Pokemon was cruel. That he would have Ghetsis thrown from Team Plasma for this. Ghetsis merely laughed, calling him a foolish child. N’s threats were ignored.

_“Rain, rain, come and play. Wash away the blood today.”_

I never notice Cotton escaping from her Poke Ball, angry at Lacy’s death. She and Lacy were close, practically sisters. Her loss fuels her attacks. The Whimsicott’s Mega Drain knocks the Hydreigon down to one HP. It isn’t enough. I hear her scream, snapping me from my misery. I look up, only to see Cotton being burnt to a crisp by Fire Blast. She sacrifices herself willingly, leaving me down to one friend left.

_“Rain, rain, come and play. Wash away the blood today.”_

I cradle her burnt form to my chest, crying harder than ever. Why? Why can’t I keep anyone safe? Why did everyone have to die? The pain in my chest increases until I can’t hold it in anymore. I scream.

_“Rain, rain, come and play. Wash away the blood today.”_

“STOP IT!”

_“Rain, rain, come and play. Wash away the blood today.”_

“QUIT TAKING THEM!”

_“Rain, rain, come and play. Wash away the blood today.”_

“LEAVE MY FRIENDS ALONE!”

_“Rain, rain, come and play. Wash away the blood today.”_

Rainy’s song finally makes me snap. I round on her, snatching her up and shaking her madly. I’m screaming so much that my voice is becoming hoarse. Yet Rainy won’t stop singing. I start to squeeze. The Tympole still won’t stop. I squeeze harder. She keeps singing.

_“Rain, rain, come and play. Wash away the blood today.”_

“ **SHUT UP!** ” I scream.

_“Rain, rain, come and play. Wash away the blood today.”_

I hear a loud roar become from behind me. Ghetsis is screaming now, enraged and afraid all at once. N is shouting at me, begging me to look up. To not give up. To keep fighting. To win. I don’t want to look up. I feel heat at my back. I give in and look, shocked at what I see.

_“Rain, rain, come and play. Wash away the blood today.”_

It’s Reshiram, the white dragon from earlier. Didn’t I get rid of it? It’s not part of my party. Why is it here? Where did it come from? Then I see the broken Master Ball just behind the dragon. It had broken free at some point. When? How? Most of all…why?

_“Rain, rain, come and play. Wash away the blood today.”_

The rain turned to steam long before it even got close to Reshiram. It roared at Hydreigon, causing the other dragon to retreat. It was afraid of Reshiram. Reshiram was stronger, wiser… Was it trying to help me? I receive my reply when Reshiram hits it with Slash, knocking it out at long last. The dragon collapses to the floor, blood gushes from the wounds to its chest and stomach. I laugh madly. That damned murderous dragon was finally dead! I jump for joy, screaming happily in the rain.

_“Rain, rain, come and play. Wash away the blood today.”_

The rest of Ghetsis’ team is easily defeated by Reshiram’s attacks. Bouffalant never stood a chance against Fusion Flare. Seismitoad was taken down by Slash, Hyper Beam, and Fusion Flare. Eelektross fell easily to Hyper Beam and Slash. Bisharp was defeated by a critical hit Fusion Flare. Ghetsis was soon standing all alone, his dead Pokemon surrounding him. I had won. Ghetsis was defeated at long last.

_“Rain, rain, come and play. Wash away the blood today.”_

“W-Wait! Listen to me!” Ghetsis pleaded, falling to his knees. “It doesn’t have to end like this! I was wrong! You’re not foolish! With you, Team Plasma can rule this region…and beyond!”

“No thanks,” I replied, approaching him with slow, steady steps. “I just want one thing.”

“Anything! Just please, please spare me!” Ghetsis begged, afraid. He now knew how deeply my insanity ran.

“No,” I said. “I just want you dead. I want Team Plasma dead.”

I suddenly lunge, catching Ghetsis by surprise. My hands wrap around his neck. He’s choking now, struggling to breathe. I lean in close to him. He tries to lean away, eyes wide in terror.

“I want my friends back,” I said softly. “Why? Why did you take them from me? What did I do to deserve it?”

Ghetsis doesn’t reply. Can’t reply. He’s too busy choking, pawing at my hands. Trying to get free. He’s turning blue from lack of air. I tighten my grip, angry.

“WHY?” I shouted.

Still no reply. I sigh, bored.

“Fine, be that way. It doesn’t matter.” My hands release his neck, only to grab his head. “You’re dead anyway. Say hello to my friends for me… _murderer_.”

_“Rain, rain, come and play. Wash away the blood today.”_

“This song of Rainy’s… It fits you, you know.” I comment. “The rain will wash the blood away. Too bad you’ll never see it. You’ll be dead.”

_“Rain, rain, come and play. Wash away the blood today.”_

I tighten my grip and tense my arms, ready to twist. “Goodbye,” I say, smiling. My smile is as innocent as a child’s. Too bad it wasn’t.

_“Rain, rain, come and play. Wash away the blood today.”_

“Wait! Stop!”

Hands land on mine, pulling them away from Ghetsis. The murderer is quick to scramble away, putting as much distance between me and him as he can. I glare at N, who stands between us. His eyes glint fiercely, yet I could see sadness.

“Please, stop,” he whispers. “No more. I’ve seen enough death today. Stop it, please!”

_“Rain, rain, come and play. Wash away the blood today.”_

“Why?” I asked. “He started it. You don’t get it. My friends are all _dead_! Because of _him_! He _killed_ them! _All_ of them! He deserves to die, too!”

“Two wrongs don’t make a right!” N argued.

“I don’t _care_! Move!” I yelled, shoving him.

“No,” N growled, refusing to budge.

“Move or I’ll kill you, too!” I threatened.

“Go ahead! Better to die a hero than a villain!” N declared.

I freeze. Ghetsis’ words come back to me. The ones about me being the other hero. Since I had begun losing my friends, I hadn’t paid attention to any of the times I came across N. I was too afraid, dreading the next time I lost a friend. Was it all true? I was a hero? Was that why Reshiram helped me?

_“Rain, rain, come and play. Wash away the blood today.”_

I frown. “…Fine. You win. I’ll stop.”

N smiles gratefully. “Thank you. I’m sorry for your losses. I didn’t know, I truly didn’t.”

“Whatever. It doesn’t change things.” I look back at the corpses of my Pokemon. “I’ve still lost everything.”

_“Rain, rain, come and play. Wash away the blood today.”_

“Maybe not everything,” N replied, resting a hand on my shoulder. “We two are still the heroes of Unova.”

“Some hero _I_ am,” I spat, angry. “I can’t even save my own friends! How can I save a whole region?”

N bit back a laugh. “You just _did_ ,” he reminded.

“That doesn’t count. I—”

“What’s happened in here?”

_“Rain, rain, come and play. Wash away the blood today.”_

It’s Alder, the Unova Pokemon League Champion. He has a group of policemen behind him. The policemen quickly dash forward, surrounding Ghetsis. He surrenders instantly, begging to be taken to prison.

“Just get me away from her!” he begs, pointing at me.

They take him away. N begins to back away, seeing the police beginning to approach him. They quickly scatter when Reshiram roars, stomping over to stand beside me. I stay between N and the police. Alder approaches, confused.

“What’s happened to you?” he asked me. I see fear in his eyes.

“Everything,” I replied. “I’m not staying here. Besides…”

I look at N and smile. He smiles back, catching my meaning. His hand trails to his belt, resting on a Poke Ball.

“I’m a hero of Unova. And heroes don’t get arrested.”

I jump on Reshiram’s back faster than Alder can blink. N has Zekrom out and has jumped on its back as well. Alder and the police are shouting, but we ignore them. I reach down to scoop up Rainy just as Zekrom swoops out the massive hole in the castle wall. Reshiram stops just in front of the wall, allowing me to shout one last thing to Alder.

“Please bury my friends for me! They deserve it for all that they’ve done for me!”

“I…I will!” Alder agrees, confused by the whole situation. I somehow knew that he knew there was no stopping us.

Reshiram flies out of the castle, racing toward Zekrom. The two dragons are soon flying side-by-side, soaring across the skies over Unova. As we fly, I hear Rainy singing again.

_“Rain, rain, come and play. Wash away the blood today.”_

“So, now what?” I called, looking at N.

“What heroes do—protect people and Pokemon,” N replied.

“Together?” I asked.

N smiled. “Together, if that’s what you choose.”

“As long as you don’t suddenly die on me,” I said, looking away.

“I doubt I will,” N chuckled.

_“Rain, rain, come and play. Wash away the blood today.”_

As we flew, a massive storm engulfed all of Unova. Rain fell from the skies, cleansing the world of blood and pain and death. Team Plasma’s reign had ended, giving way to peace. N and I, the heroes of Unova, guard that peace fiercely. Whenever another evil group rises, we take it down.

As for Rainy, she’s there to bring the rain. It washes the streets and cities clean. Just like it did me throughout my journey.

_“Rain, rain, come and play. Wash away the blood today.”_


End file.
